In her eyes
by Emaya123454321
Summary: Hi everyone, so this is my first Fiona and Imogen fanfic, I hope you all like it and don't be afraid to post your opinions! Anyway, in this story Imogen is not sure how to deal with her father's dementia and Fiona tries to help.


_Hey everyone. This is my first Fiona and Imogen fan fiction story, I have seen them so much on Degrassi and thought I should try writing a story of them. I am a writer for Emily and Maya on Pretty Little Liars so I can relate to the lesbian stuff and all, hope everyone likes this story. Don't be afraid to post your opinion I am only 12 so I could use some advice!_

**Imogen's POV**_  
_

I walked along the school hallways of Degrassi with only one thing on my mind, my dad. I had just a few nights ago found out about my dad's dementia and had no idea how to deal with something like that. As I walked up to my locker and started to put my books away I felt arms around my waist. I turned to see my girlfriend Fiona Coyne standing there. "Hey Immy," she said. I sighed. "Hey Fifi," I managed to choke out. "What was that?" she asked. "What was what?" I questioned, though I knew exactly what _that_ was. "I mean, you don't just sigh, then go, hey Fifi, all sad like, unless you either saw a kitten die or something is seriously wrong," she said. "A kitten dying _is _something seriously wrong!" I whined. Unfortunately, instead of Fiona thinking it was cute like she always did, I just got a look that said 'I know something is up with you.' "It's nothing, I'm just tired, I stayed up all last night studying for the test," I said, hoping Fiona wouldn't press if further, but of course being Fiona, and me having my poor amount of luck, she did. "Uh... Imogen? The test was yesterday," she said. I mentally kicked myself. How could I be so stupid? "Right, but there's another one in history class and-" I started to say but Fiona stopped me. "Immy, come on, you and I both know that you're not acting like yourself, now what's _really _up?" Fiona asked. Her eyes didn't show any anger or pressure, just concern. "Can I come by your place after school and talk to you then?" I asked, knowing that I was near tears. Fiona nodded and pulled me into a hug, kissing me on the lips softly for a moment and causing me tears to leave, until Fiona was gone and then they started right back up again.

**Fiona's POV**

What the hell? Imogen _never _acted weird like that. I mean, she was weird, but not _that _weird. As the bell sounded for lunch I ran to catch up with Eli as I saw him in the hallway. "Eli!" I called. He turned and waited for me to catch up. "Hey, what's new with you?" he asked. "Do you know what's up with Imogen?" I asked. "Well if _you _don't then why wold I?" he asked, laughing. "It's not funny, something's up with her, and she won't tell me what," I sighed. "Maybe she is just going through a hard time with school," he suggested. I shook my head. "Yeah, Imogen's one of the smartest people I know, she is doing fine in school,"he said. "Then what the fuck could she be hiding from me?" I nearly screamed. "Maybe she's not _hiding_ anything. Maybe she is just tired," he said, trying to ignore the looks of curiosity and confusion. "Maybe," I mumbled, not really believing Eli or myself.

Later that day I walked out of school hoping to see Imogen, but there was no sign of her. I sighed and got in my car hoping I could get home and change clothes before going to see Imogen. I got to my loft and ran to my bedroom looking for anything decent to wear. The clothes I had on today were not my typical standards, and I was _dying_ to get back into my normal clothes, just not anything too fancy. I finally found a leather jacket and a pair of boots to wear and slipped them on. I was about to leave when I noticed the necklace Imogen had gotten me for my birthday a few months ago. I smiled as I remember that day and slipped the necklace on before heading out to Imogen's, the entire drive wondering what could be troubling her so much and why it hurt her to tell me.

**Imogen's POV**

_Come on dad, leave already! _That was the only thing I could think at the moment. My dad was getting ready to go to work, and it's not that I didn't want him around, I just didn't want him around when I told Fiona. My dad was about to leave when I heard a knock on the door. _Fuck! _I was lucky I didn't say the word aloud. I ran to the door, hoping to beat my dad there, but of course I didn't. He opened the door and I saw Fiona standing there with her favorite boots on and a leather coat. "Hi, nice to see you again Mr. Moreno, is Imogen here?" she asked. I prayed that my father would remember her. "Yes, nice to see you again to..." he trailed off. "Fiona," she finished for him. "Ah, right, Fiona, sorry, my mind is not with me now," he said. Fiona laughed. "That's OK, Mr. Moreno," she said. I walked up to the door. "Hey," I said, giving Fiona a quick hug. She tried to kiss me but I stopped her. She said nothing, but gave me a look that said 'We'll finish this later.' "Well I'm off to work, you girls have fun," he said before walking out the door to his car. He closed the door, and it wasn't until his car was out of sight that I realized that I'd been holding my breath and took a gulp of air. "OK, what the hell? Why did you," Fiona started to say but I cut her short. "My father has dementia," the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. Fiona stared at me with a look of horror and shock. "Immy, I'm... I'm so... I'm so sorry," she stuttered. I let out a shaky breath and nodded slowly before I realized I was near tears. Fiona hugged me and I couldn't hold back a small sob into her shoulder. "Hey, why don't we watch a movie and try to take all this off our minds?" she suggested, and though I didn't feel like a movie, I could tell Fiona was only trying to be helpful, so I forced a smile and nodded. She walked with me to the couch and kissed me on the head before setting up the DVD player. "You hungry?" she asked. Realizing that I hadn't eaten anything all day, I nodded. She walked out into the kitchen and I curled into the couch. Fiona walked out a few minutes later with a glass of water and a sandwich. I smiled and curled into her shoulder as she pressed play on "Ice Age" and cuddled as close to her as I could. "You know, Immy, I'll always be there for you," she said. "I know, I just don't know how to handle any of this," I said. "Well we'll figure it out, together," she finally said after a long silence. I nodded, knowing that no more needed to be said, it was all in her eyes.


End file.
